A multi-mode base station is a device into which base station devices in multiple operation modes are integrated. The device can provide radio communication services of multiple operation modes. For example, the multi-mode base station can provide radio communication services in LTE, WCDMA, and GSM modes, or other radio operation modes.
The multi-mode base station is usually the integration of base stations based on single-mode base stations. A single-mode base station is a base station device providing a single operation mode. For example, the single-mode base station may provide radio communication services of any one of the LTE, WCDMA, and GSM modes, or other radio operation modes.
The multiple operation modes provided by the multi-mode base station may share a part of hardware resources or a part of software resources. For example, operation modes provided by the multi-mode base station may share resources such as a fan module, a power supply module, an antenna, or a remote radio unit (RRU) in the multi-mode base station to save costs and facilitate unified management of the multi-mode base station.
Definitely, the multi-mode base station may also separately provide a part of hardware resources or a part of software resources to separately serve each operation mode of the multi-mode base station, and the hardware or software resources used for different operation modes are independent of each other. For example, a network management system or an external service processing module of the multi-mode base station is used for each operation mode separately. The network management system may be located inside the multi-mode base station or located outside the multi-mode base station independently. The external service processing module or network management system serving the operation modes of the multi-mode base station keeps consistent with external service processing modules or network management systems serving operation modes of single-mode base stations in performance.
The network management system serving the operation modes of the multi-mode base station is basically the integration of the network management systems serving the operation modes of the single-mode base stations. In the multi-mode base station, on the one hand, the network management system may be responsible for connecting to a remote management control unit, for example, connecting to a network management server of an operator through an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI). On the other hand, the network management system may also manage the hardware resources or software resources in the operation modes served by the network management system.
Although network management systems serving the operation modes of the multi-mode base station are independent of each other, because the operation modes may share hardware resources or software resources, management of one operation mode by the network management system may relate to management of another operation mode. For example, when the network management system serving an LTE mode of the multi-mode base station upgrades shared hardware resources in the LTE mode, services of another operation mode using the shared hardware resources may be affected. Specifically, in a multi-mode base station that provides both an LTE mode and a GSM mode, when a network management system upgrades shared hardware resources in the LTE mode, shared hardware resources in the GSM mode also need to be upgraded. For another example, the multi-mode base station reports alarm information, status information, or logs to the network management system serving the LTE mode of the multi-mode base station, so that the network management system manages hardware or software resources serving the LTE mode. When the alarm information, status information, or logs relate to the shared hardware resources or shared software resources, the network management system serving the GSM mode also needs to manage the shared hardware resources or shared software resources.
In the prior art, for a multi-mode base station supporting multiple operation modes, no effective mechanism is available for managing alarm information of the multi-mode base station.